This invention relates to electrochemical cells, and more particularly to components of such cells that have low permeability and are electronically conductive.
Electrochemical cells typically contain separator plates which are relatively impermeable to gases or liquid contained in the cell. Such plates are usually part of a gas or liquid distribution assembly. In fuel cells, for example, the separator plate is typically a graphite plate which has gas distribution channels machined into one of its surfaces. However, such plates are expensive to produce. U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,992 discloses a laminate for use as part of a fuel cell assembly which comprises having a layer of a sealant material sandwiched between two porous carbon plates. However, the permeability and resistivity characteristics of such a composite may be less than desirable for certain applications.